With a Little Christmas Magic Everything is Possible
by eclaregurl
Summary: When Grissom takes his team, his wife's friend, and the daughter of a couple on his team to bring some happiness to a orphanage full of kids, what connections will be formed? Will anyone get more than they bargained for?
1. Santa, Mrs Clause, and the Seven Elves

_**(A\N: Hello! I finished this story actually a few months ago however I refused to post it until now, I wanted it to be the first Christmas thing I do this year. Hope you enjoy it. Btw this is based off of \ is a song fix for the song Christmas Carol by Skip Ewing. I own nothing!)**_

It had been planned a month in advance. That planning had brought the Las Vegas CSI night shift team, an old college roommate, a girlfriend, and a daughter to the Las Vegas orphanage this Christmas Eve. Santa, in his red suit and white beard over his graying one, Mrs. Claus, in a red and white dress her brunette hair flowing over her shoulders with a Santa hat, and 7 elves, the three boys in green and tights and the four girls in red with skirts, made their way to the front desk of the orphanage. Santa looked around to make sure there were no kids around and set his sack down and pulled down his beard. He smiled at the receptionist as he brought his Mrs. Claus closer, "Hello, I'm Gil Grissom of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, are you the one I spoke with?"

She smiled in return as she came around the desk with her hand outstretched, "Yes, I'm Margret Daniels, but you may call me Maggie." She smiled at the elves behind them, first at the couple holding hands, then at the three with the seven year old elf between her parents then the last two elves. Maggie clapped her hands together, "Well, Santa, you may want to adjust your beard, the kids are all in the playroom over here." Maggie led them to the room nearest as Grissom adjusted his beard. Upon opening the double doors, the group was met by twenty or more kids looking up from their various toys. "Children," Maggie spoke, "Santa is here to learn what you would like him to bring you."

Grissom stepped forward, "Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas, children! Allow me to introduce who I brought with me today." He took Sara's hand and led her forward a bit, "This is Mrs. Sara Claus, my wife. And I brought seven of my best elves. Those two holding hands are Greg and Morgan. Those three are Catherine and Warrick and their daughter, who is an elf in training, Lindsey. And the last two are Nick and Finn. My elves and Sara have some activities planned for you, and I will listen to your Christmas lists whenever you are ready."

It was then Maggie spoke again, "If you need to go to your bunks for your list you may do so now."

About half of the children got up and left the room, the rest were greeted by Sara and the elves who spread out and went to the kids. "This way to your seat, Santa," Maggie said with a smile.

From his seat, Grissom saw his first child running to him grinning. Crashing into his legs the seven year old brunette giggled, "Hello, Santa!"

Grissom chuckled as he reached down to pick her up and place her on his knee, "Hello child. What is your name and what can Santa do for you?"

"My name is Clarissa, but ever'body calls me Lissa. See over der?" Lissa pointed to a little boy no older than two years old with red hair. Grissom nodded. "That's my baby bruder. He will be two on January first. We lost mommy and daddy last year. I just want him to be happy. Can you make him happy, Santa?" Her green eyes stared at him.

Grissom reached up and brushed her brown hair behind her ear. "I will do my best, Dear."

Lissa grinned and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Santa!"

As she hopped down from his lap, Grissom called to her, "Lissa, come here for a moment." Grissom reached into his bag and pulled out a stuffed truck and handed it to her.

Lissa grinned, "Teddy will love it!" Grissom put his finger up to tell her to wait and reached into his bag once more and pulled out a pink sock monkey. She gasped and touched the picture on her shirt, "It's just like my shirt, like the one mommy gave me and I lost it. Thank you, Santa." She hugged him tight before running off calling her brother's name.

Grissom smiled, "Merry Christmas, Lissa." He caught Sara's eye over the kids, he focused on her lips. 'You did good, Santa.' She mouthed. 'Thank you,' he signed back. As she turned back to the kids around her, he noticed Nick hugging a little girl with light brown hair they were talking as if they knew each other forever or at least had met before. He was unable to catch any of their conversation because at that moment the slightly older children, who had gone for their lists, had returned and were coming toward him.

Sometime later, after Grissom had spoken to nearly every child and passed out gifts, Grissom looked at the scene before him. Children interacting with his team and all of them were enjoying the Christmas party. Grissom then noticed a little blonde _girl of three or four _watch him from across the room she had a green dress on. She smiled at him before getting up and running over to another girl who looked exactly like her but had a red dress on. He watched as the first pulled the other onto her feet. 'Come on, let's talk to 'im!' the first begged. 'What if he can't help us?' the other said. 'Jus' come on!' the first said dragging her sister. Both girls ran till they were a few feet in front of Grissom. "Merry Christmas, girls!" he said as he brought them into his lap. Grissom_ could tell _they_ had _an identical_ Christmas wish behind those eyes of blue. So _he_ asked _them_, "What's your name, and what can Santa get for you?"_

The one in green said, _"My name is Christmas Carol_, that's my sis Holly, we were _born on Christmas day_."

Holly then spoke up, "We _don't know who _our_ daddy is, and mommy's gone away. All _we_ want for Christmas is someone to take _us_ home." _They both looked at Grissom with their eyes of blue, "_Does anybody want a Christmas Carol_ and Holly_ of their own?"_

_Well all_ Grissom _could say was, "Santa will do the best he could." And_ he set them down and told them, _"Now to remember to be good."_

They said, "We will,"_ then walked away, turned and waved goodbye._  
>And Grissom <em>was glad they weren't close enough to see ole Santa cry.<em>

As the girls were walking away, with Carol still leading Holly, the girl with light brown hair, who had been talking with Nick previously, walked over to them and hugged them before heading toward Grissom.

"Hi," she said with her couple of missing teeth smile. As Grissom pulled her into his lap, she looked around. She giggled, "No littles, so I can say this. Hi, Grissom!" Grissom just looked at her, unsure how to answer. She giggled again, "Don't tell me you forgot me! You came to see me a few times in the hospital with Nicky! Don't worry he told me all about how you guys are helpin da real Santa Claus! Gris, I'm Cassie!"

Grissom chuckled in realization as he wrapped her in a hug, "Cassie! How could I forget you? You said Nicky told you we were helping Santa?"

Cassie nodded, "Yea, he told me how Santa sent you an e-mail and asked you and da team to make our Christmas a happy one! Oh! Look there is barely a scar!" Cassie tilted her head to the side and showed him the teeny tiny scar from her encounter nearly five months ago with the boys who killed her family and tried to kill her.

"Amazing, Cas! So how did you get here? I thought you were going to live with your great Aunt?" Grissom asked.

"She kept forgetting things… like me. They said she had, I think it was Altimeter?" Cassie told him sadly.

"Alzheimer's?" Grissom questioned.

"Yea, that. So they brought me here. That was nearly a week after I got out of the hospital. I didn't have anybody else," Cassie explained.

"Cassie, I have a few things left would you like to look in my sack for something?" Grissom asked.

Cassie shook her head, "I only want one thing: you and Nicky n everybody doesn't forget me. Don't stop talking to me." Cassie shrugged one shoulder, "Don't leave me, like my family."

"I think we can make that happen, Cas," Grissom said wrapping her in one last hug as he stood with her in his arms. Adjusting Cassie on his hip, Grissom walked over to Nick and handed her to him, and whispered to him her wish, before walking away from them.

"Okay, children, did you all have a chance to talk to Santa and his friends? Because it is time for them to leave," Maggie told them. In response, most of the children surrounded Grissom hugging and thanking him.

"Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas, children," Grissom said as they made their way to the door, "And remember to be good!"

A half hour later, the group was in their spot at the Diner still dressed in their costumes, however Grissom had since removed his hat and extra beard. Lindsey had fallen asleep between Catherine and Warrick, Greg and Morgan were getting advice from Catherine and Warrick about how to make their long distance relationship less distance, and Sara was talking with Nick and Finn, two of her closest friends, ever. And Grissom? Grissom's mind was still on the little Christmas Twins, he wanted to help but wasn't sure how.

"Sara, remember me telling you about my high school sweetheart in college?" Finn asked Sara.

"How could I forget, Jules? You talked about him all the time!" Sara smiled.

Finn giggled before glancing at Nick who spoke, "Remember me telling you about my lovely girlfriend who moved away the middle of my Senior year, Sar?"

Sara nodded unsure where this was going.

"Sara, because of you I get to see her again," Nick told a still very confused Sara.

"Sara, he is sitting at this table, next to me, talking to us. Sara, he has that gorgeous Texan accent," Finn listed, in hopes that Sara would catch on, and then looking at Nick.

"Wait, wait, wait, so you two are telling me that you two were the high school sweethearts you tell me about?" Sara stared at her friends finally getting it.

Nick looked at Finn, "Well, yea, see we dated from our freshmen year to the middle of our senior year."

Finn smiled back at him, "Yea, till my dad got this once in a lifetime opportunity in California. We didn't think we could survive a long distance relationship, so we broke it off. And I regret every bit of it."

"Me, too. Hey, why don't we try again, Jules? Please?" Nick pushed a curl behind her ear.

Finn took his hand that was in her hair, "I'd like that, Nicky."

"Gil, did you hear that? Nicky and Jules are together…again!" Sara giggled poking her husband.

"Hmm?" Grissom hummed still not paying attention.

"Gilbert? What's wrong?" Sara asked. By now everyone at the tables attention was on Grissom, even Lindsey who had woken up slightly.

"What? Oh, I just can't stop thinking about these two little girls at the orphanage," Grissom explained.

"Which ones?" Morgan asked.

"They were twins. No more than three or four, blonde with blue eyes. One girl was wearing green, the other red," Grissom explained.

"Yea, I saw them, sweet little girls," Sara said with a smile.

"I just don't know how to help them," Grissom began, "The one in green said, _'My name is Christmas Carol_, that's my sis Holly, we were _born on Christmas day_.' Holly then spoke up, 'We _don't know who _our_ daddy is, and mommy's gone away. All _we_ want for Christmas is someone to take _us_ home.'  
><em>They both looked at me with their eyes of blue, '_Does anybody want a Christmas Carol_ and Holly_ of their own?'"_

Sara could tell by the look Grissom had, he wanted to help these girls and she could tell how he wanted to help them as well. She smiled at him, "You do, Gil." Grissom gave a small nod and small smile. Sara grinned, "And so do I!"

"Really?" Grissom asked her.

"Yes! We should see if we can bring them home tomorrow!" Sara said.

"Certainly, Butterfly," Grissom said wrapping her in a hug and kissing her hair.

_**(A\N: So, what did you think? Let me know!)**_


	2. Christmas Morning

_Early Christmas morning _Grissom_ got up and dialed the phone. _He_ made a few arrangements at the county children's home, and they told _him_ it would be alright to pick _them_ up today._

At about quarter till 8 Christmas morning, Grissom stopped at the Willows-Brown house. The little Willows opened the door. "Merry Christmas, Gris!" Lindsey said as he picked her up into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Linds! Did Santa come?" Grissom said as he entered the house and set her down.

"He did!" Lindsey squealed, "Watch this! Nikita!" Just then an adorable black and white husky puppy came sprinting around the corner and nearly knocked Lindsey over into a fit of giggles.

"Santa brought you a puppy?" Grissom chuckled.

"He did," Catherine said as she came from the kitchen. "Merry Christmas, Gris!"

"Merry Christmas, Cath. Hey, I talked to Warrick he said you guys still had Lindsey's car seats from when she was little. He said I could use them to pick up Carol and Holly," Grissom explained.

"Yea, they are right over here, Warrick's in the shower right now so he told me to give them to you when you got here," Catherine said pointing to the car seats in the corner.

"Thanks, Cath. You three are still coming over today right?" Grissom asked as he grabbed the car seats.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Gris. We will be there at noon with our pies," Catherine smiled.

"Great. Oh and Lindsey?" Grissom looked at Lindsey and her puppy.

"Yea, Gris?"

"I'm sure the girls and Sara would love to meet Nikita," Grissom said with a wink.

"I can bring her?" Lindsey's face lit up.

Grissom chuckled, "If it's okay with your mom and dad, dear. I will see you all in a few hours." Grissom gave Catherine a side hug and Lindsey a kiss on her head before he left.

At exactly 8:05, Grissom strode into the orphanage for the second time in two days. "Merry Christmas, Maggie!" Grissom greeted her.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too, Grissom," Maggie smiled at him. "I told the other children to let Carol and Holly sleep this morning. They did but Cassie won't leave them. She loves those two. Anyway if you would come with me, I figured you may want to wake them."

"Well, thank you, Maggie," Grissom smiled as he followed her into one of several rooms.

The moment Grissom stepped into the room he was met by a pair of arms wrapping around his middle, "I knew you and Sara would be perfect for them, Gris!"

Grissom chuckled and swung Cassie onto his hip, "Thank you, Cassie. I promise to take good care of them." As they walked across the room, Cassie took the moment to whisper some very important information in his ear. When they reached the bed containing the twins, Cassie squirmed down and climbed up onto the bed with them. Grissom leaned over the girls and with a smile he gently shook them awake, "Merry Christmas, my sweet daughters."

At his words, the girls awoke fully with bright smiles on their faces, "Merry Christmas! Um, Daddy?"

"You bet! I'm going to be your new Daddy and my wife, Sara will be your mommy," Grissom grinned as they wrapped their little arms around his neck. "Oh, Carol, Holly? Happy fourth birthday, as well!" Grissom added with a wink to Cassie.

"Come on and I will help you pack!" Cassie told them taking their hands and leading them to their dressers.

As they walked away, Grissom heard Holly ask, "Cas, was he here yesterday?"

Grissom chuckled as Cassie went on to tell the girls about, her words, her own 'special friends who came to make their Christmas a good one'. Grissom then turned to Maggie, "Any paperwork I need to fill out while they are packing?"

Maggie smiled, "Yep, out here on the desk."

As he filled out the paperwork, Grissom paused, "Maggie is there any way I can take Cassie with me today? I have a hunch, also my team and I care about her and I would like her to spend Christmas with us."

"Certainly!" she told him as she handed him the necessary paperwork for Cassie.

Nearly an hour later, Grissom walked into his house with Cassie and his new daughters in tow.

Grissom stepped into the kitchen where his wife was putting some cookies into the oven. "Hello and Merry Christmas, Dear," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sara turned in his arms, "Hey, Gil. Did you get our new daughters?"

Grissom nodded, "I did and I also brought a Christmas guest. Sara, I have a hunch that I hope is right." He kissed her forehead before turning to the door way, "Girls come in here please." The three girls came into the kitchen in their socks causing them to slip and slide making them giggle.

"Hi, Sara!" Cassie said as she slid into Sara's arms.

Sara giggled swinging her up into a hug, "Well, hello, Miss Cassie! Merry Christmas!" She then set Cassie onto the counter before turning to Grissom and the girls who settled themselves on each of his hips. "And Merry Christmas, to you two as well my lovely daughters!"

"It's their fourth birthday as well, Sara Dear," Grissom said as Carol went to Sara.

"Well, happy birthday too, then!" Sara added with a raspberry on Carol's cheek causing her to giggle.

Cassie suddenly got an idea, "Sara, can I see your camera?"

"Sure," Sara said handing it to her.

"Ok, scoot together. Smile!" Cassie said before taking the picture. "There now you have your first family picture," Cassie smiled.

Grissom smiled at his family then at her, "Thanks, Cas."

Cassie grinned, "Course! I Iove them and I love you guys too!"

Sara smiled at the twins, "I have something for you two! And I think they will fit! Come on." Sara helped Cassie off the counter, took her hand and led them to the tree. Sara pointed to the wrapped presents. "These are for you two," Sara said as she and Grissom set the twins down.

The first set of boxes they opened contained a pair of white tights, a velvet dress with faux fur on the bottom and wrists with a matching Santa like hat. Carol's dress and hat was a light pink while Holly's was a light green. Carol grinned and pointed to her dress, "Da bestest color, pink!"

Holly giggled and pointed to her dress, "No, gween!"

Cassie smiled pride obvious in her posture, "I taught them their colors!"

"That's good, Cas," Grissom chuckled as he place Holly's hat on her head as Sara did the same with Carol's.

Then Sara brought out four more packages and handed two of them to each twin. "I feel bad we don't have anything for you, Cassie. I did not know you would be here," Sara explained.

"Are you kidding, Sara? This is exactly what I asked for, well, to spend time with you all," Cassie said hugging Sara.

"So you know everyone is coming over today?" Sara asked her.

"Yes, Sara, I told them, oh and Lindsey is bringing something Santa brought her," Grissom began with a smile.

"Oh was it a doll?" Sara asked.

Grissom chuckled, "Not really, more like a dog, her name is Nikita, she is a sweet puppy."

"Oh, I love dogs, Gil!"

Grissom chuckled again, "I know dear." Grissom turned his attention back to the twins, "Go ahead and open them girls."

Carol quickly ripped open one revealing a pair of brown dress like shoes with butterflies on them. Holly then followed suit with one of hers and revealed a pair of purple boots with a face and wings on it like a butterfly.

"You have both pairs of shoes so your other present is that," Sara explained pointing to the shoes, before she added; "You know your daddy likes bugs."

Carol giggled, "Really? Eww!"

"I agree, little one!" Sara said with a laugh.

Holly looked up at Grissom from his lap, "You like buggies, Daddy?"

"I do, Hol," Grissom smiled at her.

Holly giggled, "Me too!"

"Seems like Daddy has a bug helper now," Sara giggled. "Well, let's get these dresses on you what do you say, girls?"

The twins nodded their heads. Sara took them back to her and Grissom's room to change. A few minutes later, the three returned. Sara now in a red velvet dress with white faux fur like the girls' dresses and her own Santa hat, and the girls had their dresses and tights on. Grissom stood, walked over to them and kissed Sara's cheek, "My girls look beautiful, right Cas?" Cassie nodded. Grissom turned to his daughters, "Which shoes would you like to wear girls?" The girls went to the shoes they had opened and Holly slid on her boots and Carol handed her brown shoes to Cassie for help.

The group then heard a loud scream, and the five of them went to the guest bedroom and found Finn standing as far away from the bed as she could get. Upon seeing the five in the doorway, Finn pointed to the bed, "What. Is. That?"

Grissom walked over to the bed and chuckled, "Oh, it's just Jerry."

Sara was less pleased, "Gilbert, what is your spider doing out of its cage?"

Grissom smirked, "Jerry is a tarantula, Sar, and he lives in a habitat, would you like to see him girls?" Grissom knelt down with Jerry in his hands.

"No," Carol and Cassie giggled hiding behind Finn and Sara.

Holly shyly walked over to him, "Hi, Jerry."

Grissom smiled, "Want to help me put him in his habitat, Hol?" She nodded and he took her hand and led her down to the last room of the hallway.

Sara smiled at the pair before smirking, "So, Jules, how did you sleep?"


	3. Guests

**_(A\N: Hi! Your reviews and follows and favorites made me so excited I couldn't wait to post my next chapter! Thank you by the way to those who did follow, favorite and review. Also thank you for simply reading my stories, any of them. Thank you. Sorry this chapter it a bit short but everything that ties this story into a giant bow is for the next chapter, I couldn't bring myself to separate it. Hope yo enjoy this chapter!)_**

Around noon, guest started arriving. The first was Mama Grissom. 'Hello, Sara, Gilbert,' she signed.

Sara and Grissom signed hello back before introducing the twins, Cassie, and Finn.

Once Cassie and Finn were introduced Finn turned to her, "Cas, what do you say we let Grandma Grissom get to know her new granddaughters?" Grissom then signed this so his mother would know what was going on.

Cassie nodded and turned to Leah Grissom and signed, 'It's nice to meet you. Holly and Carol are sweet I think you will like them.'

Leah smiled and nodded. Everyone was impressed. Grissom turned to her, "I didn't know you knew sign language, Cas."

Cassie nodded, "Yep, I had a school friend whose parents were deaf." She then turned back to Leah, 'Talk later?'

Leah nodded again as Cassie took Finn's hand and led her into the living room.

In the living room, Cassie and Finn settled onto the couch cross legged. "You know Cas, every time I turn around you impress me."

Cassie blushed before asking, "So, Finn or Jules?"

Finn giggled, "Well, usually I just prefer Finn but you can call me either. My name is really Julie though. I usually only let my best friend, who would be Sara, and my boyfriend call me Jules."

"You have a boyfriend?" Cassie asked her.

Finn grinned, "I do, and I think you know him. He is about this tall, with short dark hair, and has an accent."

Cassie thought for a minute before a look of surprise crossed her face, "NO! You don't mean Nicky Stokes?"

Finn giggled again, "I do in fact."

"Um, Jules, uh Finn, uh, Julie, do you know how I know them? Nicky, Sara, Gris, and everybody? Did they tell you my story?" Cassie asked as she fidgeted her hands.

Finn shook her head, which led to Cassie sharing why Nick is her hero.

It was then the doorbell rang. In came a streak of black and white, right to Grissom. Grissom chuckled, "Well, hello, Nikita. I assume she didn't come alone, Warrick, Cath, Linds?"

"We are here with our pies," Warrick chuckled.

Following the Willows- Brown family was Greg and Morgan with Julebrød, a recipe Greg learned from Nana Olaf. Then ten minutes later Nick finally showed up with his mashed potatoes. As soon as he walked in the door he was met by Cassie running to him full force, "Nicky!"

"Cassie?" Nick was confused for a moment before chuckling and swinging her up into a hug, "Hey, Cas!" Cassie held onto him tightly. She wouldn't tell him, but she never wanted to leave him. She wanted to be adopted so badly. Castalia Nadine Stokes has a nice ring to it. In addition, Nicky was dating Finn, and she really liked Finn so she hoped it would work out. But no matter what she would never tell him any of that, she wanted him to want her because he decided to.

Finn walked up to them with a smile at her boyfriend as she took his food, "You know she says you are her hero."

"She has mentioned that," Nick smiled back taking her hand.

"Did she mention to you that her real name is Castalia Nadine?" Finn asked.

"Actually, I don't think you ever told me that, Cas," Nick looked at her.

Cassie looked down, "Didn't think you'd like it."

"Are you kidding? It's a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl!" Nick kissed her cheek.

Sara leaned against the door frame of the kitchen and smirked, "'Bout time you got here Nicky we're starving."

_**(A\N: What did you think of Cassie's full name? Reviewer AA-MamaBirdCat you definitely agree with Cassie ㈴2. Hope you all enjoy the next final chapter, but I need to warn you like in some of my other stories the direction it goes in may seem a little out there and unrealistic. Believe me I do know I just want to say please don't point it out because I know, but its fan fiction and I just hope you enjoy my plotline. End babble. Sorry. Thanks for reading my babble too. I still own none of CSI or any part of Skip Ewing's sweet song Christmas Carol.)**_


	4. After Christmas Dinner

_**(A\N: **__**previously**____**in**____**With**____**a**____**Little**____**Christmas**____**Magic**____**Everything**____**is**____**Possible**__**: **__**Grissom**____**makes**____**a**____**pretty**____**good**____**Santa**__**. **__**Grissom's**____**little**____**family**____**went**____**from**__** 2-4. **__**Christmas**____**Carol**____**and**____**Holly**__** got **__**their**____**Christmas**____**wish**__**. **__**Holly**____**likes**____**bugs**____**like**____**her**____**Daddy**__**. Nick **__**and**____**Finn**____**got**____**back**____**together**__**. **__**Lindsey**__** got **__**a**____**dog**____**named**____**Nikita**____**from**____**Santa**__**. **__**Cassie**__** is spending **__**Christmas**____**with**__** the **__**team, knows sign language, likes Finn**__**, and **__**wants**____**to**____**be**____**Castalia**____**Nadine**____**Stokes**__**. **__**And**____**now**__** for **__**the**____**thrilling**____**conclusion**__**.)**_

Once everyone had finished eating, the group and Nikita ended up heading into the living room to watch Christmas specials. Grissom had picked up Carol and Sara had picked up Holly. Grissom and Sara had decided it was time to make sure the girls knew they were staying for good.

"Now, my little Christmas Carol and Holly, you can say, 'Our names are Christmas Carol and Holly, We were born on Christmas day'," Grissom began holding Carol close.

"'We know who our daddy is, and mommy's never going away'," Sara added touching her nose to Holly's. "You have your grandma."

"You have aunts and uncles who love you!" Catherine said as she took them and hugged them.

Nick took them in his arms. "Better yet, girls do you know what you have that other children don't?" Nick asked them.

"What, Uncle Nicky?" the girls asked eyes shining.

"You girls have a Lindsey!" Nick said sitting on the couch with the twins on either side of him and Cassie on one side and Lindsey on the other.

"Uncle Nicky!" Lindsey said blushing slightly.

"What's a Lindsey?" Carol asked.

"A Lindsey is a special girl who is basically a cousin but is like a sister, right, Linds?" Nick said.

"Yea," she giggled.

"Like a Cassie?" Holly asked.

"Just like a Cassie," Nick said with a small smile drawing all four girls into a hug. 

After having watched several of the classic Christmas movies and exchanging some gifts, it was nearly 9 when Grissom and Sara noticed the girls had fallen asleep. "We are going to just take them and lay them in our bed," Sara said as she scooped up Carol and Grissom took Holly. As they tucked the girls into their bed, Sara spoke, "We will have to convert the guest bedroom when Jules leaves."

"Well, Merry Christmas, Carol and Holly, we love you, _welcome home_," Sara and Grissom said kissing their foreheads.

In the living room the other adults noticed Cassie and Lindsey had also fallen asleep on the couch Nikita asleep on top of them. "Told you the dog was a good idea, Cath," Warrick whispered as he tucked a blanket around them.

Catherine smiled, "You were right, 'Rick."

Then Grissom and Sara returned. Catherine spoke again, "Do you guys remember the little brunette named Lissa and her little redheaded brother, Teddy?"

Several of them nodded, while Grissom smiled, "How could I forget? Lissa, even at seven, is selfless. All she wanted for Christmas was not something for her, but just for her little brother to be happy."

Warrick looked up at him from the couch, "She told Cath, Linds and I how you just amazed her. When we got home Linds couldn't stop talking about the two." Warrick chuckled, "She said and I quote, 'Ya know if you get me a brother or sister, I want Lissa and Teddy. They are perfect because Lissa is my age we were born in the same month and then Teddy would be the little brother I always wanted.' Cath and I have been talking about it but we weren't sure. Well, Cath," Warrick walked over to her, "It's Christmas, and I don't know why, nor do I care why, but now I'm positive, We need Lissa and Teddy, what do you say?"

Catherine looked at him as if he was speaking a foreign language, "You want to talk about this here, now?"

"Where else? We are with family. Come on, Cath, we can do this, I know we can," Warrick told her.

Catherine looked around the room at her friends, her family, and sighed, "We definitely are not alone, so I know we can do this. We can make arrangements tomorrow."

Nick smiled, "I guess that makes three seven year old girls in our Vegas family."

All but one of them looked at him and questioned, "Three?"

Grissom grinned and placed his hand on Nick's shoulder, "I knew it."

Nick nodded, "Cassie, I want to adopt her. What do you guys think of Castalia Nadine Stokes?"

Finn smiled and hugged him, "I think it's exactly what she wants."

Just then Morgan's phone rang. "It's a text from Dad," Morgan said confused as she opened the message. She gasped and glanced at Greg before she read it aloud, "'Your boyfriend said you wanted to stay around here. Opening in swing shift at the lab. Interview next week. Love you, Morgan. Merry Christmas! P. S. Greg also mentioned recently a friend of Sara's was looking to transfer as well good thing there is another opening on Swing for Miss Julie Finlay. Tell everyone Merry Christmas!'" Morgan smiled at Greg, "You did this? Not just for me but for Finn as well?" Greg nodded. Morgan kissed his cheek, "Thanks."

Greg took her hand and had her take a step forward so she was in the middle of the room. "Ecklie owed me a favor, in return from when he asked me to teach him some little known Vegas history to impress a date," Greg chuckled. "And since he held up his end of the bargain I can continue with my plans," Greg smirked before continuing, "Morgan Elizabeth 'was once Ecklie' Brody, you are the love of my life and I want you to be by my side till death and after." At this point, Greg knelt down on one knee and opened a little black box which contained a simple ring, it had a plain band and the main diamond had a few more on either side on the band. Greg looked up into her eyes, "Marry me?"

Morgan smiled down at him, quickly wiped a happy tear from her eye and nodded, "Uh-huh. Yes, of course, Greg."

Greg smiled and stood to hug her. Looking around at their family, who were giving their congratulations, Greg slid the ring on her finger before getting her full attention again. "Morgan."

Morgan smiled softly, "Yes, fiancé Greggy?"

"I know this maybe a bit too soon but I really want to talk about those three kids. Three ten year old best friends who won't leave unless the others are adopted," Greg began.

Morgan nodded, "I remember. Tina, Jacob, and Jackson sweet kids."

"Morgan, once we are settled. I was thinking we should adopt them," Greg told her.

"Uh, Greg, I like them but I don't know if we can do this. I mean we aren't even married yet," Morgan was clearly scared.

"I know Morgan, but I think we can. I mean we have them. You guys would help us right?" Greg asked his friends.

"Of course you have us, Greg," Nick said.

"But if we do then then in just three years we will have three teenagers," Morgan told them.

"And in six years we will have two teens, and I'm okay with that because I know if me or Rick need a break for starters we could leave them with my parents or they can stay with Cassie for a bit right Nicky?" Catherine added as Nick nodded.

"Morgan, we can do this, please?" Greg had her look onto his eyes.

Morgan slowly smiled, she was going to marry the love of her life, and she trusted him, maybe they could do this, "What do we do first?"

"Yes!" Greg cheered as he picked her up and spun her.

_**(A\N: **__**So**__**, **__**thoughts**__**? **__**I**____**think**____**almost**____**every**____**review**____**since**____**my**____**last**____**update**____**was**__** something **__**along**__** the **__**lines**____**of**__** "**__**I**____**think**____**Nick**____**and**____**Finn**____**should**____**adopt**____**Cassie**__**," **__**happy**__** with the **__**result**__**? **__**I**____**know**____**I**____**am**________**but**____**I'm**____**one**____**of**____**those**__** people **__**that**____**think**__** Nick **__**should've**____**adopted**____**her**____**in**____**the**____**show**__**, **__**or**____**at**____**least**____**kept**____**in**____**contact**__** with **__**her**__**. **__**I**____**have**____**plans**____**for**____**sequels**__**. **__**Like**____**the**__** new **__**family**____**adjustments**__**, **__**however**__** they **__**are**___**plans**_**as**____**much**____**as**____**I**____**would**____**like**____**to**__** right **__**them**____**I**____**cannot**____**guarantee**__** they **__**will**____**happen**__**. **__**See**__** they **__**are**____**kinda**____**floating**____**in**____**my**____**head**__**. **__**But**____**if**____**you**____**want**____**I**____**will**____**at**____**least**____**try**__**. **__**Thank**____**you**____**for**____**reading**__**!)**_


End file.
